Love at First Sight
by jenn6
Summary: What happens when Sheridan and Luis meet for the first time... read to find out...


Love at First Sight  
  
Chapter one  
  
Location: Paris  
  
In Suite 321:  
  
Alistair Crane was trying to rush his daughter Sheridan from her bedroom.  
  
" come on Sheridan you dont want to be late now do you? we are going to miss our plane if you do not hurry and you dont want that now do you?"  
  
he asked His daughter from the living room of their hotel , Bags packed around them they had been living in paris for the past 14 years ever since Alistair up and left Harmony when Sheridan was at the tender age of two because some things had to get Sheridan out of there ASAP.  
  
" Yes i do want to be late cause i dont want to leave, daddy we have lived here my whole life and you just want to up and leave for some stupid small town in America, what is wrong with Paris, we have loved it here i have great friends and a great education a boyfriend how can you make me leave im happy im never going to be happy anywhere else.  
  
This is so unfair"  
  
Sheridan told her father stamping her feet and dragging her bags to the living room with everything else they were taking with them.  
  
Alistair hated When she was not happy but happy or not they were going and nothing she will say will change that, he knew that she had a lot to loose but she would also gain from this move she would meet new friends, a new boyfriend he was sure the schools over near the country club are just as elegant as the ones here and he was sure the kids there are just as privileged as well.  
  
" You know as well as i do why we are leaving remember i told you a few days ago and please dont say you do not remember i personally cannot your screaming echo out of my head if you keep on like this im going to end up a heart attack and you will meet new friends and you may even locate yourself a new boy better before whats his name. Ben."  
  
Alistair looked at her .  
  
Sheridan rolled her eyes as she brought her mind back a few days earlier just in this hotel where the argument had began.  
  
*****FLASHBACK********  
  
" Sheridan i just had a phone call about someone in our home town who really cares about you so we are moving to a town in New England called Harmony."  
  
Alistair told his young teenage daughter sitting in front of him now after getting off the phone 2 hrs before he knew he had somehow to tell her and he knows how stubborn she is and would not take this lightly.  
  
Sheridan couldnt believe this , how could he do this to her now of all times.  
  
" Father, you cannot make me go, i dont wnat to leave my boyfriend or my friends you have no idea how hard that is to make friends especially froma new town at a new school where you are new and people judge you because you are rich.  
  
Please, dont make me go" Sheridan Pleaded to her father.  
  
Alistair was beginning to become impatient with her stubborness.  
  
" Sheridan you know as well as i do that i know what i am doing and i only do the things that is necessary and important and this move is for life or death so come on this is for the best just go start packing"  
  
Sheridan then threw a tantrum and started to throw things and yell like a 5 yr old who didn't get her favourite toy.  
  
" I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR RUINING MY LIFE!!! IM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN" Sheridan screamed as she run into her room to sob.  
  
But the next day she calmed down and they made up they could never stay mad at each other for long.  
  
****END FLASHBACK********  
  
Sheridan was brought back to reality.  
  
" Yes i remember i was just so angry that you made this decisoon without me, and who are we going to see anyway you said someone that cares about me but i dont know anyone or even heard of that town before" Sheridan said as she picked up her bags while Alistair held open the door for her.  
  
He picked up his bags as the bellhop came in and carried the rest of the luggage out of the hotel.  
  
"Time will tell darling, Time will tell"  
  
Alistair said in a very mysterious voice like he knew something and she didn't and that she didn't like but she let it be for the moment.  
  
AS they walked out of their suite and through the hotel to their waiting car that would take them to the airport and onto the small secluded town of Harmony  
  
Coming up::  
  
what will happen once they reach Harmony?  
  
Who is this mystery person they are moving there to see?  
  
What will be waiting for them there ?  
  
and  
  
Will everyone be happy to see them back in town?  
  
To find out the answers to this questions read on. all will be revealed 


End file.
